


Wildfire

by t_dragon



Series: Through Hell, To Heaven [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, M/M, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Baby, you're all I needCome now, set me freeLike a wildfire, like a wildfireBreathless, I can't resistMelt with your scarlet kissLike a wildfire, like a wildfire





	Wildfire

 A lone red car was speeding down the cliffside road, taking the curves dangerously fast.

 The roof of the Mercedes cabriolet was down, revealing two figures - one driving and the other sprawled in the passenger seat, the wind tugging harshly at them both.

 Dragging his cotton candy-hair back with one hair, the driver glanced over at the black and red-haired passenger, who was seemingly asleep, eyes closed. Slowly letting out a sigh, the driver sped up a little bit, taking them further into the sunset.

  
  


~*~

  
  


 “Yeol.”

 Chanyeol - who had been focusing on reading the signs - hummed and glanced over at Baekhyun, not daring to let his eyes wander from the road for too long.

 “Can’t we sleep on the beach tonight?”

 Chanyeol gave a frowning chuckle, glancing over at Baekhyun again and realizing that the other man was serious.

 “What, seriously? You want to sleep on the beach? Are you insane?” Chanyeol huffed out, before grinning. “Oh, wait, yes, you are.”

 “I didn’t mean in the sand, I meant in the car parked by the beach,” Baekhyun grunted, lips pursed.

 “Ah. I guess? I need to drive back a bit, though,” Chanyeol said, glancing up into the rear-view mirror to see that the road was still deserted.

 “It’s not as we’re in a rush or something,” Baekhyun said with a small smile as Chanyeol did an illegal u-turn, and drove back the way they came.

 

 They watched the waves lazily lap at the shore, both crammed into the passenger seat. They had pushed it back slightly, allowing for them to partially lie down, Baekhyun sideways in Chanyeol’s lap.

 Long fingers softly drew different shapes into Baekhyun’s clothed back, making the man relax until his eyelids slipped closed. The night was peaceful, but their minds were far from. In the silence, their thoughts seemed to echo louder than normal, but neither tried to quiet them down.

 Caught in their memories, punishing themselves, the two men slowly sank down into sleep, as the moon rose and reflected itself in the sea before them.

 

 They stayed in the beach parking lot for a while longer, pulling back the roof again and letting the sun wash over them. Not many people travelled here, and they felt safe enough.

 Baekhyun dozed off, and with a soft smile, Chanyeol got out of the car, careful not to disturb the sleeping elder.

 

 “Hey, Baek,” was whispered into his ear as fingertips ran over his skin, along the tattoo across his neck.

 Shivering against the touch, Baekhyun slowly blinked his eyes open, squinting in the sunlight. Looking to his side, he saw Chanyeol stand leaned against the door of the car, grinning and holding something out.

 “What’s that?” Baekhyun asked in a sleep-hoarse voice, trying to get his eyes to focus properly.

 “Ice cream,” Chanyeol answered, giving a low chuckle as he held it closer to Baekhyun’s face. “Chocolate and strawberry.”

 Immediately, Baekhyun sat up and took the cone from Chanyeol’s hand, eyes twinkling.

 “I haven’t had ice cream in an eternity…,” Baekhyun breathed, his grin stretching from ear to ear. It faltered a bit, though, as he tried to remember how long ago it had been. “Not since before…”

 “I know,” Chanyeol mumbled, a finger caressing Baekhyun’s cheek, expression sober. “Don’t think about that anymore, and enjoy your ice cream. We’re going soon.”

 Forcing the memories away, Baekhyun tried to smile enthusiastically as he began to eat his ice cream with the little spoon provided. He hummed in appreciation as the chocolate melted on his tongue, his bad mood dissipating as quickly as the ice cream in his mouth.

 As Chanyeol slid into the driver’s seat once more, Baekhyun was grinning his rectangular smile as a shiver went down his spine, and it warmed the taller’s heart more than the sun ever could.

 After all, Baekhyun was his light, everything he would ever need. Baekhyun was better than the sun, more radiant and beautiful.

 Leaning over, Chanyeol captured Baekhyun’s lips, tasting the chocolate and strawberry straight off of skin, mixing with Baekhyun’s heady taste, and it was like heaven.

 

 “My turn to drive,” Baekhyun said as he placed a hand on Chanyeol’s thigh, patting it lightly.

 Chanyeol’s eyes began scanning for a suitable place to stop, and when they were parked, he got out of the car and stretched with a groan. Baekhyun scooted into the driver’s seat, adjusting it as Chanyeol slipped into the passenger seat, immediately slumping down.

 “Wake me up when the sun goes down,” he mumbled, eyes already closing.

 Smiling softly, Baekhyun leaned over to peck the giant on his lips, before driving out of the parking lot and continuing on their way.

 

 Chanyeol tried to take a deep breath as his body begins to heat up, as if on fire. He knows exactly what it feels like to burn, and he hates it, panic starting to set in.

 Cool fingers wrapped around his own, pulling him back up to the surface of consciousness. Gasping in a lungful of air, Chanyeol jolted up, realizing that they were standing still.

 Dragging a shaking hand through his hair and messing it up, Chanyeol looked over at Baekhyun, who was still sitting behind the wheel, holding on to Chanyeol’s hand and looking at him, lower lip pulled between his teeth.

 “I’m okay,” Chanyeol managed to get out, even though they both knew he was not.

 But Baekhyun just smiles an awkward smile, nodding, pretending to believe him.

 They both know he do not believe him. They both know that Chanyeol will never be okay, and neither will Baekhyun. But at least they have each other, and that was a miracle in and of itself.

 Giving Chanyeol’s hand one last squeeze, Baekhyun pulled his hand back, and started the car again.

 And once more, they get back out on the road.

 Running.

 

 Parking near a large national park, no houses in sight for miles, Baekhyun let his head fall back with a sigh. His entire body was aching, mind a bit fuzzy from having concentrated so much for so long.

 “You shouldn’t push yourself so hard, Baek,” Chanyeol mumbled into the quiet night, reaching over to drag his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair.

 Sighing in contentment this time, Baekhyun pushed into the touch, turning his head to nuzzle Chanyeol’s wrist. The taller man’s constant warmth pulled him in, and in no time at all, Baekhyun has crawled closer, eagerly welcomed into Chanyeol’s embrace.

 “I’m just being careful,” Baekhyun mumbled back, closing his eyes against the soft pecks raining over his face.

 “I know,” Chanyeol murmured against the skin of Baekhyun’s jaw. “I just don’t want you to overdo it, I need you with me more than I need carefulness.”

 Baekhyun chose not to reply, seeing as if they were not careful enough, they would not be able to stay together. Instead, he tilted his head slightly to the side, sighing softly as Chanyeol’s lips slid against his own.

No matter how many times they kissed, Baekhyun would never grow used of it, or bored. Every time they kissed, Baekhyun felt the butterflies filling his stomach, just like the first time they kissed oh so many years ago.   
 Chanyeol’s lips on Baekhyun’s felt so right it was ridiculous. They were meant to be pressed against each other, no question about it. Like puzzle pieces fitting together perfectly.   
 The flames slowly began to lick at Baekhyun’s veins, and he let them softly consume him. Chanyeol could barely control live fire with his mind, but he was a master at controlling the fire in Baekhyun’s body. Stoking it, building it up, letting it slowly burn or turn it into a blazing inferno, Chanyeol knew exactly what to do to get Baekhyun there.   
 And Baekhyun could not resist him. It was impossible. He just melted against the other man, breath being completely stolen and not even caring about it. Chanyeol against Baekhyun was like wildfire in dry grass - unstoppable, all-consuming.   
 The scarlet kisses quickly burned the rest of the world away, until nothing else existed except for Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and the stars above them silently being witnesses to the many declarations of love.

 

 Baekhyun slowly came awake to wandering fingers burning trails into the skin over his hip and side, a lazy grin stretching across his lips as he kept his eyes closed, not yet wanting to invite the world in.

 Nails gently scraped low over Baekhyun’s abdomen, and white-hot desire speared his stomach. The barest of pants leaving his lips was the only indication of it, but Chanyeol had learned to recognize all the mewls and gasps falling from his lover’s mouth, and a low chuckle filled the cabriolet.

 “Why are you awake so early?” Baekhyun muttered, faking annoyance and trying to mask the slight note of breathlessness in his voice.

 Chanyeol pressed Baekhyun closer to his body, and the scorching heat against his thigh quickly made Baekhyun understand.

 Cracking one eye open, Baekhyun smirked up at the taller.

 “Oh, is that so, you’re waking me up to use me?” Baekhyun teased, taking joy in the slight flush over Chanyeol’s cheeks.

 “No,” the giant answered, but there was more to it. “It’s actually your fault, I woke up to you pressing against me and teasing me… So I thought why not help the both of us? For the mutual benefit of us?”

 Baekhyun laughed as he threw a leg over Chanyeol’s waist, pulling the taller impossibly closer.

 “Hm, I might be able to agree to that, but I’m still sleepy…,” he murmured, smirking softly as Chanyeol’s eyelids fluttered, pupils severely blown when he looked down at Baekhyun again.

 “Don’t worry about that, I can take well care of you anyway,” Chanyeol whispered, voice rough, before he began to kiss his way down Baekhyun neck and chest.

 Leaning his head back, Baekhyun let Chanyeol do whatever he wanted, just basking in the attention and pleasure he received.

 

 Chanyeol held on to Baekhyun’s hand as he drove, only letting go to switch gear, quickly picking the hand back up as soon as he could. Every now and then, he would bring the hand up and press feather-soft kisses to the back of it, or the knuckles. Baekhyun smiled softly each and every time.

 “Can you drive to America?” Chanyeol suddenly asked, drawing a surprised laughter out of Baekhyun.

 “Uh, I don’t think so, Yeol,” Baekhyun answered, still smiling. “We would have to pass through border controls anyway if we tried, and you know we can’t do that.”

 Chanyeol just hummed at the answer, eyes trained on the road in front of them. They were driving with the roof up today, the clouds looking too dark and ominous for daring leaving the roof down. It made Baekhyun remember, and made his mood a bit sadder. It is probably the reason for Chanyeol holding his hand, trying to cheer him up a little.

 It worked, but only barely. The pain was still too fresh, too raw.

 After a while they drove past a restaurant at a rest stop, a few cars parked outside and with families visible through the large windows. Baekhyun looked at them for as long as he could, heart clenching at how happy they all looked. So at peace, with not a single care in the world.

 He wished he did not have a care in the world either.

 “One day I want to take you out, to a nice restaurant, and maybe catch a movie as well,” Chanyeol mumbled, barely audible over the car sounds. Baekhyun turned his head to look at him, smiling.

 “That sounds nice, I would like that,” he said, letting his lips form his signature rectangular smile.

 “One day I will, I promise,” Chanyeol said, determination obvious in both his voice and his expression.

 “I’ll hold you to that,” Baekhyun said, dragging his fingertips absently over Chanyeol’s hand in his, fingers perfectly slotted together, filling the empty spaces.

 Both of them knew that will never happen. But neither said anything about it. If you cannot dream anymore, what meaning does life have?

 

 As nighttime fell, Chanyeol fell asleep in the backseat as Baekhyun stayed in the front seat, lazily watching the world outside continue on as if nothing was wrong.

  That was a lie though. Everything was wrong.

 Just as Baekhyun’s head is lolling to his side, eyelids heavy, he hears the unmistakable sound of nightmares. Chanyeol is groaning and whining in his sleep, and Baekhyun immediately knew what he was dreaming of. Not even in their sleep can they escape their memories.

 

_ Flames were engulfing everything, and no matter how hard Chanyeol tried, he could not contain them. He was no longer in control of his own body, pushed back into his own mind as the  _ monster _ inside of him took over. _

_  People were screaming all around him, screaming in pain, screaming in agony, screaming in mortal fear, screaming to get him to stop. Mentally pressing his hands over his ears, Chanyeol sobbed and screamed, but the monster just kept going, paying no heed to anyone else. The only thing the monster cared about was getting out, getting out of this hell. _

_  And then Baekhyun was there, behind him, calling out softly, and Chanyeol froze. The monster turned his body around, and Chanyeol desperately fought to get back to the surface, to get back in control, to get a word out to get Baekhyun to run away. _

_  But it was futile. The monster’s hold on him was too great, and Chanyeol could only watch in horror as the flames poured off of himself and towards Baekhyun, the man throwing his arms up to shield his face as the flames crept up his body and engulfed him. _

_  The scream of pure anguish and torment echoed through Chanyeol’s mind, being mirrored by him as he sees his lover being burned to death. _

_  Then time stops, and rewinds, and Chanyeol sees Baekhyun slowly being brought back to life, being unburnt with every passing second. And then someone else is there, next to Baekhyun, and just as the flames pull back from his form, time is released and starts to flow again. But Baekhyun is no longer in the flames path, and Chanyeol mentally collapses, shaking from relief. _

 

 Chanyeol woke up gasping, tears streaming down his face, but Baekhyun was already there and pulling him close.

 “I-I didn’t mean t-to,” Chanyeol sniffled into Baekhyun’s shoulder, clinging to the older for dear life.

 “I know, babe, I know,” Baekhyun mumbled into Chanyeol’s hair, rubbing gentle circles against the taller’s back. “I know. It wasn’t your fault…”

 They stayed like that for an eternity, until Chanyeol’s sobbing subsided, slowly being replaced by soft breaths, falling asleep in Baekhyun’s arms. It was not until then that Baekhyun allows his own tears to stain his cheeks, remembering that night.

 

_ Chanyeol was standing in front of him, back facing Baekhyun, and flames licking his body. As Baekhyun softly called out, terrified of what he would see, Chanyeol turned with a gracefulness the giant normally did not possess. _

_  Completely blacked out eyes locked with Baekhyun’s, and Baekhyun let out a gasp. This was not his Chanyeol. This was something else, something darker. _

_  Chanyeol raised a hand, waves of fire pouring off of him, and just as Baekhyun starts to feel the heat,  _ he wakes up, cold sweat making his clothes cling to his skin.

 He had not even realized he had fallen asleep, tear tracks still fresh on his cheeks. As he was about to reach up to dry them away, his hand knocked into another one, a large hand that slowly wipes at his cheeks, and Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol. How he ended up in the giant’s lap, Baekhyun does not know, but he did not mind it much anyway.

 “I’m sorry,” Chanyeol whispered, cupping Baekhyun’s cheek. “I’m sorry for triggering your memories as well.”

 “It’s okay,” Baekhyun said, managing to squeeze out a small smile. “It’s not your fault really, I would probably remember anyway… Long time since I cried about it, though.”

 Before Chanyeol could say anything, Baekhyun has managed to crawl up from his lying position and onto Chanyeol’s lap, feeling the need of proper comforting. At heart, the shorter was a cuddler, but stress and anxiety and fear had kept it buried for a while now.

 Pressing his face against Chanyeol’s throat and making the giant squirm slightly, Baekhyun slowly exhaled, not quite sighing, as strong arms wrapped around his body and held him close.

 “I wonder if anyone survived,” is whispered into Baekhyun’s hair, and even though his eyes fluttered open at the words, he keeps quiet.

 It is something he had wondered about many time as well, but the possibilities are too painful to think about. So he tries not to, and Chanyeol recognizes this silence, not pressing the subject anymore.

 And as Baekhyun closes his eyes again, ten familiar faces flash against his eyelids, sending uncomfortable shivers down his spine. If he had one magical wish, it would be for them all to still be alive…

  
  


~*~

  
  


 After three weeks of being on the run, their luck run out.

 It was not as if they had not seen this coming; the very thought of successfully running away and being able to live their lives in hidden together seemed ridiculous to them. On the run from the authorities, was there really anywhere they could hide? Not really. They just tried to bask in whatever time they could manage to steal for themselves. But for it to be over so quickly felt like a cruel and brutal move by the fates.

 Baekhyun was driving, Chanyeol dozing in the passenger seat, as dark cars showed up in the rear-view mirror, quickly accelerating to try to catch up. Swallowing down his fear, Baekhyun reached over to nudge Chanyeol, before speeding up as the giant sat up, blinking in confusion.

 “What’s going on?” Chanyeol asked, his deep voice lowered even more from his sleepiness, but seeing Baekhyun’s tense form, his mind snapped into full consciousness. “Have they found us already?”

 Baekhyun only nodded, lower lip worried between his teeth to the point of almost breaking skin, as he glanced into the rear-view mirror again. The cars seemed to have gained on them, and he pushed the gas pedal into the floor to make the car go even faster.

 It was a risky move, considering how winding and damaged the road was, but it was a risk Baekhyun must take. If he can lose the cars, if they can escape, it was worth it…

 Chanyeol’s hand clamped down on Baekhyun’s thigh as he turned around to look out the rear window, worry and fear evident in the slight tremble of his fingers.

 “They’re getting closer… I don’t think you can lose them,” Chanyeol whispered, but Baekhyun stubbornly shook his head, refusing to listen to the truth.

 He just wants a little bit more time, a little more freedom, a little more of loving and being loved by Chanyeol… Is that too much to ask for?

 Apparently.

 And then, suddenly, he lose control over the car, and they are swerving down into the ditch. Immediately trying to break, Baekhyun managed to lower the speed enough for them not to die on impact, airbags deploying, but it is still enough for them to lose consciousness for a few seconds.

 Blinking into the bag, Baekhyun groaned and slowly pushed himself back into the seat, wheezing as the pain from the seat belt having caught him struck him like a punch to his chest. Slowly looking over at Chanyeol, he sees the other man still with his face in the airbag, and whining slightly from forcing himself to move, Baekhyun pushed the taller back. His eyelids flutter open at the action, letting out a painful gasp that turned into a whine, and Baekhyun almost slips into darkness once more from the relief of not having killed his soulmate.

 Clumsily unbuckling his seat belt, Baekhyun scooted closer to Chanyeol, capturing his face in his hands and making the taller turn his head, letting out another pained whine at the motion. Whiplash flashes past in Baekhyun’s mind, but he ignores that. They have so little time left, not near enough to worry about possible injuries…

 “I love you so much, never forget that,” Baekhyun whispered against Chanyeol’s lips, before leaning in and capturing them.

 Even though he is dazed by pain, Chanyeol immediately responds, realizing how little time they have left as well. Weakly wrapping a hand in the longer hair at Baekhyun’s nape, he lets the shorter control the kiss, as tears begins to trickle down his cheeks.

 If only they had not been cursed like this… If only…

 But he cannot really regret it. After all, if it had not been because of their powers, they might never have met. And that makes Chanyeol’s heart hurt so much more than the thought of losing Baekhyun right now.

 Better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all. He hated that saying, but it was true.

 Then the car is surrounded, the doors torn open, and hands are grabbing them. Baekhyun is dragged out of the car first, Chanyeol too weak to even hold on to the love of his life. Through blurry eyes he sees the screaming and kicking man let out a burst of light, trying to fight, but in the end it is futile. A bullet filled with sedative is shot into Baekhyun’s thigh, making the man howl in pain, and the sound tore through Chanyeol’s heart. In no time at all, the shorter man had collapsed, and been taken away.

 

 Sobbing, Chanyeol lets his eyes close, and welcomes the darkness that washes over him.

 Maybe it would take him away, to a paradise where there is only Baekhyun and him…

  
  


~*~

  
  


_ “I could never stop loving you, Park Chanyeol. You’ve burned yourself into my heart, like a branding, and that is impossible to get rid off. Not that I would ever want to, because as long as I have you, I don’t need anything else. _

 

_  I’ll be forever yours, in this life, and in death or whatever may come. Always and until the end of times. Probably even longer than that.” _

  
  


~*~

**Author's Note:**

> The symbol used in the breaks is the alchemic symbol for fire, which is kind of self-explanatory to why I used it. So many things just came together perfectly to inspire this fic, and I had to write it. This version is also the newly edited and updated version, so yay to that! I might have missed stuff, but unfortunately I'm not perfect, so...  
> (Had to remove the fire symbol, because AO3 didn't add it, hence why this story was just a few sentences but said it contained 3k words... :<)


End file.
